


I Fell for a Highwayman

by kitcat5510



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, David Nolan/Snow White bashing, F/M, Henry is Regina's son, Highwayman AU, Princess! Emma, Running away/Kidnapping/ rescuing, highwayman! Killian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcat5510/pseuds/kitcat5510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Emma has always thought she'd marry for love, then her parents say she has to marry Baelfire, son of the Dark one. Emma's dreams are broken until she meets the dashing, dark, mysterious highwayman know as Hook.<br/>Will she be able to have the loving husband and life she dreams of? Or will the Dark One and her parents get in the way and force her to marry Baelfire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~1~

Princess Emma sat sulking in her room. She honestly couldn't believe her parents would do this to her. Where had all their talk of True Love wander off too. She'd always thought they would allow her to find her own True Love and marry him but oh no. They had to marry her off.  
“Princess?”  
Emma looked up to see Ruby, her ladies maid come in. “What Ruby?”  
“Your parents want you to come down and welcome our guests.”  
Emma rolled her eyes. Of course they did, their guests where none other than the Dark One and his son. Baelfire. “I've retired for the night.” Emma said shorty.  
“They are expecting you. I was sent to get you ready.” Ruby was so stubborn sometimes.  
“I'm going to bed.” Emma snapped. Ruby retreated out of the room, but Emma had a sinking feeling that this wasn't over. She slumped further down in her chair, staring out of the window.  
Sure enough, not ten minutes later Queen Snow, Emma's mother, stormed in to the room.  
“Why won't you get dressed?”  
“I'm not going down.” Emma didn't move from her seat as her mother came over.  
“Don't be silly, get in to that golden gown your father got for you then come down and greet our guests.” Snow walked back to the door, making it clear there would be no argument. “And do something with your hair!”  
Ruby came over and tried to begin sorting out her wild blonde curls. But Emma batted her hand away as she stood. She walked over to her closet and looked at her gowns. Then one caught her eye and she smirked.  
“Ruby... Get my corset.” The hand maid beamed and rushed to help her lady in to her outfit.  
Emma walked slowly to the dinning room. The corset making it rather hard for her to breath. Before the doors she brushed some dust of the bodice of her gown smirking as she looked at her reflection. Even she had to admit, she was a sight. The footman opened the door for her and she smiled at the young boy before walking in. Everyone looked up. Her parents faces when from relief to shock to horror in five seconds flat. There two guests had different reactions. The younger, she assumed that was Baelfire, looked smug like she was some trophy to win, well she wasn't going to make it so easy. The older, Rumplestiltskin, just looked faintly amused. Her blond curls hand been pinned back and where flowing down her back. Instead of the golden gown her mother had wanted her to wear, Emma was wearing a black gown. It had a bowl shaped neckline lined with silver fur that showed off her neck and shoulders, the long sleeves clung down to her elbows then flowed down to her hands and where also lined with silver fur. The bodice was plain with no decoration and the skirt feel to the floor in the same plain look.  
Baelfire stepped forward to take her arm, but she walked past him with out so much as a second glance and sat down in the seat next to her mother. The Dark One raised an eye brow, that was meant to be his seat, but he sat down opposite the princess instead leaving Baelfire stuck between his father and the King. Her brother, Neal, was away one royal business and wouldn't be home for a few days.  
The butler's brought out their food and Emma began eating with out a word.  
“Emma... What happened to your other gown?” Her mother said stiffly.  
“It's packed for my journey tomorrow. So I picked what I thought was appropriate.” Emma saw her father's lip quirk before he took a quick drink.  
“How is black appropriate?” Baelfire said, clearly annoyed. Emma looked at him.  
“I happen to like this gown. It has nothing to do with the colour.” Emma turned her nose up at him and his hand clenched in anger. Emma tried to hide her smirk, she didn't like this man, he was too controlling and thought he was better than her. Emma felt her mother nudge her in the side, but she ignored her and took another forkful of food.  
“It's rather plain and boring.” He drawled. “You look like a peasant.” Her father bristled.  
“She is going away tomorrow so most of her gown are packed and on the carriage.”  
“Do you need an escort?” Baelfire drawled.  
“No I'm going to visit an old family friend no one would dare hurt me and I'm not exactly helpless, Plus Ruby will be accompanying me.” Baelfire pulled a face.  
“But thank you for your concern about my daughter.” Snow cut in quickly, shooting a glare at Emma.  
They soon finished their main meal and the servants removed the dirty plates and began bringing out desert. Emma waved hers away and her mother looked shocked.  
“I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow and as I told my mother earlier I'm a bit under the weather. So I'll take my leave. Good night everyone.” She stood and walked over and kissed her father's cheek. “See you in the morning Papa.” He touched her cheek with his hand.  
“Good night.” He said. Emma hurried out, ignoring Baelfire completely.  
“Your quite rue for a princess dearie.” A sing song voice called. Emma froze and turned. The Dark One was leaning against the wall a few feet behind her.  
“I'm not going to apologise if that's what you want.” Emma said. He giggled.  
“You are very spirited dearie. I see why my Bae wants you.”  
“You make me sound like a prize.” Emma snapped. “I'm not. And I won't marry your son just because he wants me.”  
“Oh, but you don't understand dearie your parents have already agreed to your marriage.” Emma's face fell.  
“They wouldn't... I... I don't believe you.”  
“No other man would dare go against me and my son, dearie. So you have to marry Bae.” He melted in to the shadows leaving Emma alone. Emma rushed to her room and fell on her bed. She couldn't believe this was worse than she had first thought. If they had already agreed there was no way to change their minds. Emma began sobbing in to her hands. All her dreams of a loving husband and children shattering before her. She'd always thought she'd fall in love and spend her life with the man she chose. Now her parents where forcing her in to an arranged marriage.  
“Princess?” Ruby peeked in.  
“Go away.” Emma snapped, Ruby flinched.  
“It's for the good of the kingdom Miss.” Ruby said, guessing what had happened. “With the Dark One as an alley no one will dare attack us.”  
“What about me?” Emma sobbed. Ruby sat next to her, contrite to what many people thought, Ruby did care about the young princess, they had been together fifteen years, not long after the princesses was born. “Why didn't they ask me first?”  
“Because they knew what you'd say.” Ruby rubbed the poor girls back.  
“He's in his twenties. He's nearly ten year older than me.” Ruby shook her head. She didn't agree with what the king and Queen had done but what choice did she have.  
“I'm sure you will grow very fond of him.”  
“I don't want to just be fond of my husband, I want to love him. Like you love Will.” Ruby smiled at the mention of her husband. Emma sat up and pulled her knee's to her chest. “Have you heard from him at all?” Ruby smiled.  
“I got a letter from him yesterday. He's well and sends you his love.”  
Will Scarlet was a well known thief. He was on the run from most kingdoms and had earned the nickname “Knave of Hearts”. He had been happily married to Ruby for three years before he'd been accused of something he didn't do and had to flee, four years ago. Emma had stood up for Ruby and stopped her getting thrown in jail. Ruby had wept for weeks, Will and Emma had been the only two people, now her grandmother had passed, who didn't judge her for her curse. The one meant if she didn't keep her red cloak, a family heirloom, on she'd turn in to a huge wolf. Will had helped Ruby learn to control the wolf so she didn't hurt anyone like she had her first boy friend. Now when she changed, Ruby was full aware and could protect those she loved.  
“Where is he hiding or didn't he say?”  
“He's been offered a play by Robin Hood.” Emma smiled, Robin was an old family friend and the ruler of the forest's to the north. It was the home of Robin and his band of Outlaw's called the Merry men, none of the other kingdoms could navigate the forest so Snow had given Robin lord ship of the forest on the condition he keep invaders out. But that had happened long before Emma's birth but Robin was like family to her even though her family had broken contact after Robin had taken his new wife.  
“He should take it, there no one can hurt him and he won't have to run.” Ruby nodded.  
“They was the reason's he gave me for him accepting. He also asked me to run away from here and join him.” The longing was clear in her voice and eyes.  
“You should.” Emma said.  
“I couldn't. If I did who'd protect you, my little swan?” Emma blushed. Ruby was the only one who was allowed to call her Swan, even thought it was her middle name.  
“At lest you can see him tomorrow.” Ruby looked confused.  
“What do you mean?”  
“It's Robin I'm going to see.” Ruby's mouth fell open.  
“How did you... I thought... Your parents...” She stammered. Emma shrugged.  
“He's my godfather. I don't need reasons to go and see him.” Emma stood and began trying to unlace her dress. Ruby quickly took over. “I'm going to bed now, I want to be gone before mother gets out of bed.” Ruby nodded.  
The next morning, they left at the crack of dawn. Her father had tried to protest, dawn was the time the Highwaymen where out and it was dangerous.  
“Father, I'll have Ruby with me. No one will dare attack us.” Emma had snapped still mad at him. He'd seen there was no arguing with her and let her go. Now she sat with a book on her lap as the carriage bumped along. It was an uneventful journey until dusk.  
The carriage stopped suddenly. Emma jolted in to Ruby's lap then looked up.  
“Ruby?” Ruby hushed the girl and stood by the door. Her hand on the tie of her cape. They heard a cry and a thud as the coach man landed at the side of the road. Emma gasped and fell back in to her seat away from the window. They heard indistinct talking. Then the door was pulled up and a hand pulled Ruby out. She gasped and tumbled in to a man's arms, struggling. He was dressed in a long brown leather coat, dark green fabric pants, a black hat, and a dark green mask over his nose and mother. His long pale brown hair was tied in the nape of his neck and hung down his back. He seemed to be in his mid twenties.  
“Looks like we've got the right one.” He said. The door was blocked by another man and Emma was pulled out. She struggled and stumbled away from the second man. He was dressed in a full length black leather coat that hung open. His white top clung to his body and the V shaped neck line showed a rather impressive amount of chest with a dusting of black hair. His legs where clad in a pair of the tightest black leather pants Emma had ever seen, his dark hair hung around his face but his black mask hid everything but his startlingly blue eyes. He had a flint lock pistol in one black glove clad hand and a few curved blades at his belt. Emma backed off, she knew who this was. This was Hook, the most well known, feared and hunted Highwayman. But what didn't make sense was he was so young, no more than eighteen.  
“You would appear to be right.” Hook drawled.  
“Of course I am. Now lets go, those guards you let ride off will be getting help.” The older scolded. Hook rolled his eyes then looked down at Emma.  
“Come on Princess you can ride with me.” Emma backed off more. He rolled his eyes again and put his gun back in it's holster on his right thigh and offered his hand. “Your wheel has busted when your idiot driver tried to stop.” Ruby was already up a brown mare, with the older man. Hook tapped his boot. “Come on Princess, we don't have all day.” The older was struggling with Ruby who seemed to be trying to break his nose. Hook rolled his eyes and turned his back and Emma bolted. “Oh for god's sake.” He swung himself up on to a grey stallion and galloped after her. He caught her in no time and pulled her up in front of him. Emma struggled but it wasn't easy in her dress and corset. Hook pulled his horse around, causing it to rear, then galloped back to Ruby and the other man.  
“Let's go, before I get hurt.” The older grumbled. Hook nodded and the pair galloped off, taking the two women with them.


	2. ~2~

Emma was terrified. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't fight Hook. Ruby was clearly trying to hurt her captor but the horses where running so fast it would be suicide to try and jump off. Emma debated making a grab for one of the sharp knives at his waist.  
“Don't even think about it Princess.” Hook said as if reading her mind.  
“Think about what?” She snapped back.   
“Taking one of my knives.”  
“How did you know that's what I was going to do?”  
“Well unless you where admiring my manly qualities...” He teased. Emma when scarlet when she realised what he mean. He chuckled she tried to sit as far from him as possible. But on the horse it was nearly impossible, her shoulder brushed his chest and his arm was pressed against her back. The two highwaymen slowed to a canter as they entered the forest. Emma watched as the trees rushed by.  
“We're nearly there.” Hook called over to the other rider.  
“Thank goodness.” The second rider said. He was controlling his horse with on hand while the other had Ruby's hands pinned.   
They pulled the horses to a stop in a small clearing where a group of people waited. Emma recognised her godfather at once. Shoving Hook's arm out of the way, Emma jumped off the horse in a very unladylike manor and ran over.  
“Uncle Robin!” She threw herself in to his arms and clung. Robin chuckled.  
“Hey kiddo.” He hugged her, chuckling. A sudden cry of,  
“Ruby!” Made Emma look up and see a man running towards the brown horse the rider still trying to stop Ruby mauling him.  
“Damn Scarlet get her off me already!” The rider shouted. Ruby looked at the man running over and jumped in to his arms.  
“Will!” Ruby hugged him tightly. The older rider got down rubbing his nose.  
“Keep her away from me Scarlet. She's your scary problem.” He walked over to Hook. “Why did I have to take the scary one?”  
“Because your older than me.”  
“OK what did you two do?” Robin said. “I asked you two to escort them here not kidnap them.” The two men looked at each other. The younger shrugged.  
“Same thing.”  
“Killian Jones!” Regina snapped. Before hugging Emma. “It's wonderful to see you again. I'm sorry for our pair of idiots. Robin asked them to escort you and Ruby to our new camp site.” Regina shook her head before turning to the two men. “Now you two explain yourselves.”  
“Who are these men?” Ruby snapped from her husbands arms.  
“Liam and Killian Jones. Our resident highwaymen.” Robins said. “The latest additions to the Merry Men.”  
“They are nothing but trouble.” Regina said.  
“Harsh my lady.” Liam teased. Regina rolled her eyes at them. “It's a pleasure to meet you Swan Princess.” He bowed to her. He stood back up. “Come now little brother. Show your respect.”  
“Younger brother.” Killian grumbled. “Pleasure to meet you Princess. Sorry if I scared you.” Emma nodded. Killian pulled his mask down. Emma stared. Unlike Baelfire who was all baby fat and childish, Killian was all man. He even had stubble along his strong jaw line. Emma bit the inside of her lip. “Look Robin they where being tailed by guards so we needed to make sure they wouldn't follow us.” Robin sighed.  
“They are getting bolder.” He nodded at the to brothers. Emma looked from Killian to Robin. “You think they would back off...”  
“Don't worry Robin.” Regina said. “No one knows the forest like you and your men. So you have the home field advantage.” Robin nodded and kissed his wife's temple. Emma felt a pang of longing go through her. That is what she wanted. A husband who would kiss her softly and hold her when she slept. Now that was never going to happen, she was going to marry Baelfire, who would most likely only grace her chambers when he was bored and to make an heir. Other than that he would have a mistress (or half a dozen) and would ignore her. Emma wrapped her arms around herself. Robin looked at her.  
“Is something wrong?” Emma shrugged.  
“Her parent's are forcing her in to a marriage.” Ruby blurted out. Robin looked horrified.  
“They are what? To who?”  
“Baelfire. The Dark One's son.” Killian snorted in disgust. Emma looked up at him.  
“You know him?”  
“Not personally, his reputation sure and if he's anything like his mother your screwed Princess.”  
“Killian.” Liam snapped.  
“She has every right to know the man she's being forced to marry.” Killian snapped back. He looked at Emma, his blue eyes pulling her down, drowning her in their depth. “His mother seduced our father, made him abandon me, Liam and our mother. Then she had her husband kill him, right in front of our mother.” Killian shuddered and Liam put his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
“She never got over it.” Liam explained. “Milah did it because she was jealous of how happy and in love they where. She didn't have that with her husband.” Liam shrugged. “It was cruel I was fifteen at the time, Killian was only eight.”  
“Mother died less than a year later.” Emma's hand flew to her mouth. She couldn't think of how awful that must have been for the pair.  
“But we stuck together, protected each other and survived.” Liam clapped his brother on the back. “Now we have a home here, thanks to Robin.”  
“Glad to have you both, your the most skilled horse men I have ever seen.” Regina nodded.   
“Thank you for explaining to me when you didn't have to. It's pretty clear why Baelfire wants me.” They all looked at her. “I'm just another trophy, something else to brag about.” She shrugged.  
“I can't believe they would do this to you Emma.” Robin said.  
“I can.” Regina cut in. “Snow does what she wants and then pretends it the right thing.” Emma knew Regina's history with her mother.  
Regina had been asked by Snow's father to be his bride. Regina had only been sixteen only six years older than Snow. Regina hadn't wanted to but her mother had agreed for her. Regina had planned to run away with the man she loved, a stable boy called David. However Snow had caught them and told even after Regina had pleaded with her to let them go and be happy. It had ended with Daniel dead in Regina's arms. Regina had then ran away on the morning of the wedding after finding out she was pregnant and had run to the forest to get away from the King. It was years later that she married Robin, after his first wife had died, leaving him to take care of his son Roland alone, and Regina had given birth to Daniels son who she'd called Henry. When they had married five years ago, after knowing each other for four years before that, Snow had kicked up a huge fuss and demanded Robin divorce her at once. Robin had refused and now they didn't talk.  
“OK love, I know its unfair but just calm down.” Robin soothed rubbing his hand over her arm. “Have you tried talking to them about it? Your not in line for the thrown you don't have to marry.”  
“It's to make an alliance. Well that's the reason they give.”   
“With the Dark One?” Regina looks horrified. “And they say they are heroes.” She shook her head. “Well never mind, put it out of mind now dear. Since your spending your birthday with us, lets not get off on an unhappy note.”  
“Your turning sixteen after all.” Robin beamed. “Man I feel old.” Regina rolled her eyes.  
“You are old Robin.” One of his merry men shouted. Regina scoffed.  
“Let's get back to camp. Liam take some of the men and get the ladies things. We can't just leave them.” The men nodded. “Killian you can help me and Will take the ladies to camp.” They all nodded and started work.  
Emma found herself once again sitting on Killian's grey stallion. This time she wasn't trying to get free. Robin sat on his light brown stallion with his wife, while Will and Ruby sat on his black mare. Emma hadn't seen Ruby so happy in a long time. She smiled at her giddy friend who's cuddling up to Will, whispering to each other. Emma smiled.  
“They go well together.” Killian said. Emma jumped slightly. “Don't you think?”  
“He makes her happy.” Emma commented. “And he accepts her for who she is.” Killian nodded.  
“He told us about her and most of us think is wonderful. She's a powerful women.” Emma nodded.  
“She's protected me all my life. Better her than a load of armed guards.” Killian nodded.   
“That way you are free.”   
“As free as a Princess can be. My brother has it easier though.” Killian crooked his head to the side slightly. “He got taught how to use a sword and travels with one knight of the realm and some of his lord friends. So he's always protected.”  
“Do you get to travel?” Emma shook her head. “Only to see other lords and to go to balls and I'm always with mother. I only got this because I talked to father first. After he said yes mother couldn't say no.” He nodded.  
“She didn't approve of this trip, knowing I would be seeing Regina.”  
“Your mother hates her that much?”  
“Oh yeah, she's angry because she ran out on her father at their wedding.” Emma sighs wistfully “I thought it was romantic. She ran to protect her True Love's son. Then found the man she was destined to be with.” Robin and Regina smirked as they heard Emma. They had been so pleased that unlike her mother, Emma had been so happy for them.  
“Does sound like a fairy tale.” Killian commented. Emma nodded. “And what about you? Your clearly angry about having to marry Baelfire so why are you doing it?”  
“I have no choice. I marry him or I get disowned.”  
“I'm sure Regina and Robin would take you in.”  
“They have a child each from their first loves and two with each other. I'd just be a burden.” Killian looked down at the women before him. Her hair was pinned back showing off her slender neck and shoulders. “Plus my parents will never let me say no.”  
“Why not?”  
“If I marry Baelfire they get the Dark One as an ally.” She looks at her lap. “And our people would be safe. I'd be selfish to deny them.”  
“But what about you?”  
“What about me?” She looked up at him her green eyes sparkling.   
“Don't you want a husband who will love you? Who won't just get you pregnant to have an heir but because he wants a family? Who wont have god knows how many mistresses?” She looked at her lap looking distressed.  
“Of course I do.” She mumbles. “That's all I've ever wanted. But I'm a princess I must put my people first.”  
“But your not in line for the thrown.”  
“I...” She looks shocked.   
“You should marry someone because you want to not because your parents tell you too.” He pulled the stallion to a halt in a clearing were camp was set up.  
“Maybe for commoners that is an option. But for royalty it's not.” She jumped down and walked off, Killian stared after her with shock.


	3. ~3~

Emma looked around, everyone was settling in to the small camp as the dark closed in.  
“Emma.” Regina called. “We have a spare tent for you. I assumed Ruby would want to share with Will.” Ruby nodded cuddling up to her husband who kissed her head. Emma walked over to Regina.  
“We won't be making it to your main camp tonight then?” Robin shook his head.  
“You and Ruby have had a long journey you need to rest.” He smiled. “Unless you'd rather keep riding with Killian.” Emma's face hardened.  
“You right. I could do with a good night's sleep.” Regina nodded and lead Emma to her tent. On her way Emma saw Killian talking to his brother. Killian was only a few inch's shorter than Liam but they had the same built, lean and muscular. They were laughing together, joking about something. Much like her and her younger brother, when they actually got time together, between his royal training and travelling the kingdom and her studies they hardly ever saw one another let alone had time to talk. “Here we are... Mine and Robin's tent is that one.” She points to the tent directly across from Emma's. “If you need anything...”   
“A new life.” Emma muttered. Regina smiled sadly.   
“Have you spoken to your mother about this?”  
“I tried but...”  
“She didn't listen?” Emma shook her head.  
“She was to busy telling me how it's my duty, or how much the kingdom could benefit, or how selfish I am for trying to refuse.”   
“It's not selfish to want love Emma.” She tucked a stray strand of hair back behind Emma's ear. “Do you think I was selfish for running away from your grandfather?”  
“Of course not.” Emma said at once looking offended.  
“Then stop feeling guilty for wanting the same thing.” She smiled. “Promise me.”  
“I promise.”   
“That's my girl. Now get some rest.”   
“I'm going to sit up and read for a bit.”  
“Very well, but your more than welcome to talk to those on watch around the camp fire... they don't bite.” Emma chuckled.   
“I may.”   
Regina left to go to her tent.  
“Dinner is ready everyone.” The young man who was clearly a doctor called from his place but the pot at the camp side. Everyone walked over and sat around the fire, Emma ended up sat next to Liam and the young doctor. He handed her a bowl of stew.  
“Sorry it's not much.” The doctor said sheepishly. “Most of our provisions are in our proper camp.”   
“I'm sure its wonderful.”   
“Don't worry princess Victor is a wonderful cook.” Liam smiled as he took his own bowl. Reaching in to his bag, Liam pulled out two rolls and handed her one.   
“Thank you.” Emma looked shocked.   
“Your welcome princess.” He smiled. “Look I'm sorry if my brother said anything to upset you today...”  
“He didn't. In fact, I believe I owe him a thank you.”  
“Why?” Liam's brow furrowed.  
“He told me the truth, people have been telling me how beneficial it would be for me to marry that man, your brother didn't. He apologised to me and asked why I was doing it. Why I was giving up my chance of love.”  
“Yeah Killian is like that. He's a big believer in love.”  
“Yeah... I am too.” Her shoulders sag. “Not surprising given who my parents are.”  
“Snow White and Prince Charming.” She nods. “But I thought you were being forced...”  
“I am.”   
“That doesn't make sense.” The doctor, Victor, said. “Why would they make you give up love?”  
“That does seem cruel given that your father is nothing more than a shepard.” Liam commented.   
“I don't know why they wouldn't give me a choice, but if I don't. Well, I'll be disowned and thrown out.”   
“You could always come here. Robin took me and my brother in after we tried to rob him, your family he wouldn't hesitate.”  
“I'd be imposing...”  
“I'm not going to tell you what to do princess, but I'm going to ask you something.”  
Emma nodded.  
“What happens if you find love before you have to marry the Dark Ones son?”  
“I'm not sure... But I know that wouldn't change anything with my parents. They want this marriage to go ahead.”   
“I meant what would you do.”  
Emma sighed. “I don't know... I would hate to fall in love then have to leave him for a loveless marriage.”   
“I know I couldn't possibly understand your royal ways, but it seems to me that... since your not in line for the throne that you should be able to do your own thing.”   
“I suppose... Your brother said a similar thing.”  
Liam laughed. “Doesn't surprise me. Killian's like that.”   
Emma looked over at the younger of the Jones' boys. Killian was laughing with Will and Robin, while Ruby was struggling not to laugh herself. Liam walked over and clapped Killian on the shoulder. Emma watched as Liam got Killian in a headlock and began messing up his hair.  
“Liam, let me go.” Killian struggled to get free but Liam had him stuck fast. “Liam.”  
“Time for their nightly wrestle.” Victor mumbled from Emma's side.  
“They do this every night?”  
Victor shrugged. “Most nights, some of the other's join in too. But I've only ever had to patch someone up once... and that was his own fault.” He looked at the two men now wrestling on the ground.  
“All right you two break it up.” Robin called but only to get his legs knocked out from under him by both of them.  
Emma went to get up but Victor put his hand on her shoulder, with a smile on his mouth.  
“Don't worry, Robin normally gets pulled in at some point.”   
At that moment Robin jumped on the two younger males, soon Will and Ruby had joined in. Ruby however seemed focused on Liam, Emma laughed as Liam cried.  
“I don't hit girls!”  
“To bad!” Ruby kept pummelling him. Will grabbed his wife around the waist and pulled her off Liam only to be tripped by Killian. The group laughed as they all all lay on their backs.   
“All right, all right, you've had your fun now off to bed with you.” Regina called. “Victor your on first watch.”  
“Yes my lady.” Victor stood and walked to the edge of their camp site before climbing a tree and using it as a watch tower.   
The others all moved off one by one. Emma sat with her empty bowl on her lap, staring up at the night sky, that was filled with stars. From the castle she couldn't see half as many, the torches filled the night with light blocking many of them out.   
“You gonna sit there all night princess?”  
Emma looked up, Killian Jones stood behind her. “I was just admiring the stars. It's always been one of my favourite things to do here.”   
He chuckled. “They are beautiful.”  
“You can't see them from the castle...”  
Killian watched her, a slight from on his face. “I've never heard anyone say that you've said a good thing about it. It almost sounds like you don't like being a princess and living there.”  
“I don't.” She looked down at her bowl. “I have to do everything I'm told and I have no choice in anything I do.”   
“Guessing this marriage ain't your idea either?”  
“I want to marry for love. Like my parents did.” Killian gave her a funny look. “Instead I'm stuck with the son of the dark one. For no other reason than he wants me.”  
“And I thought I had it hard.” He gave a humourless chuckle. “Sure I have to steal and scare people to get by but at least its my choice and I have good friends and a family.”   
“I have my family...”  
“Not much of a family if they are forcing you to marry against your will Princess, and no offence but you seem happier here.” He smiled at her once then left. Emma frowned after him, his words ringing in her ears.


	4. ~4~

They woke early the next morning and Robin started organising the breaking of camp. It took them all of half an hour.   
Will was yawning the whole time. It got so bad that Killian started teasing him about Ruby keeping him up, Emma found herself staring at the younger of the two highway men he wasn't what she had expected. Will had laughed and shoved the younger man. Will had pulled Ruby up on to his horse when they were ready leave.   
Liam offered his hand out to her. “Will you ride with me princess?”   
“I'd love too.” She took his hand and he was able to effortlessly pull her up. “So what did my little brother say to you last night? You looked awfully confused.”  
“He was making an observation.”  
“Oh no... I hope he didn't offend you. My brother believes in good form and that includes complete honesty.” Liam looked rather worried. “Please don't be to angry your highness.”  
“I'm not angry. Quite the contrary it has really made me rethink everything that has happened lately.”  
“You mean your upcoming wedding?”  
She nodded. “I always dreamed of falling in love and marrying him.” Emma sighed dreamily. “Like my parents did. My father was a shepard before he married my mother.”  
“You don't say... I thought that was just a nasty rumour spread by King George.” Liam shook his head.   
“You know of King George?”  
“Killian and I were in his navy for a short time.” Liam's face went dark. “But the coward sent us on a mission to retrieve a deadly poison. It was my first mission as a captain.” His hand's tightened on the reins. “I lost a good sailor that day.”   
“How so?” Her curiosity peaked.   
“Myself, Killian and a older sailor, who was advising us all reached the island and we meet a boy. He tried to tell us that it was a poison but only Killian heeded the boy's words. He tried to tell us to listen to the native, but I was headstrong and didn't listen to him.” He went quiet.  
“You couldn't of known.” Emma touched his arm. “George should never have asked you to do that.”  
“We rebelled after that. Or tried too. None of our crew would do it with us out of fear and they mutinied. We were accused of treason but we fled before they could catch us. To survive Killian suggested we become Highwaymen but we only robbed from those who could afford it and any excess we made we always gave to someone else.”  
“That's how Robin heard about you I'm guessing?”  
“Henry and Roland were in the town on the edge of the forest selling... Well I'm not sure what they were selling. Killian and I had just had some fun in the local tavern, drinking and we have quite a bit left over and as we were outside Killian saw a pair of young siblings rooting through the trash. Without even thinking twice he gave the rest of his money to them.”  
Emma stared over at the dark haired man. She couldn't believe it, he had such a fierce reputation but clearly it didn't even touch the surface of what he was really like.   
“We'd already brought all our surplices so I wasn't worried about us, but those two saw and came over and offered to buy us a drink. That's when Henry explained who they were and asked us to come back with them and meet their father.”  
“And you've been with Robin ever since?”  
Liam nodded. “He's been good to us. Given us a home and helped us make a difference. Killian even works with the blacksmith.”  
Emma blinked in shock. She suddenly got a mental image of Killian with no top on slaving over hot coals and her face flamed.   
Liam chuckled giving her the impression he knew exactly what she was thinking about. “So what was this thing Killian said?”  
“He pointed out that I seem happier here than with my family. And that they shouldn't be forcing me to marry someone I don't want to.”  
Liam nodded again. “I have to agree with brother. I get your royal and all that but it seems cruel. The Dark One is someone who can't be trusted and from what I hear his son is a spoiled boy.” He shook his head. “Your parents are powerful they don't need this alliance. Especially at the cost of your future and happiness.”   
Emma fiddled with her nails.   
“You should stay here. I know Robin and Regina would love to have you around.”  
“If only it was that easy.”  
“Why isn't it?”  
That question stumped Emma and she was silent for the rest of the ride thinking about it. Why couldn't she just stay? She wasn't the heir to the throne. Even the Dark One couldn't enter these woods. She'd be safe and could have a happy life. Emma didn't even realise they had stopped until Killian lifted her off his brother's horse.  
“Now what's going on in that pretty little head of your?”  
“I had an interesting talk with your brother.”  
“Did you know?”   
“You two seem to have very similar views.”  
Killian looked up at Liam, who shrugged. “Aye possibly princess.”  
“Please don't call me that.”  
Both of them raised their eyebrows.  
“Emma is fine.”  
“Emma!”  
“Your here!” Roland and Henry ran over and pulled her in to a hug, she laughed and hugged them back. They had been friends since they were little and they were like older brother's to her.  
“Are these two scallywags causing trouble?” Roland asked, eyeing the still stunned brother.  
“And how did you make them shut up? Killian never shuts up unless he's eating or asleep.” Henry joked, punching Killian's arm playfully.   
Killian broke out of whatever thought had him trapped and laughed. “Don't test your luck Mills I can still kick your arse.”  
“Bring it guyliner.”   
“That's what Regina calls him.” Roland stage whispered in her ear, making circles around his own eyes with his fingers.  
Emma sniggered and listened to them bicker.  
“All right you lot.” Regina walked over. “We have work to be doing and I won't have you lot slacking. Killian your needed in the forge. Liam, Henry you two are part of the hunting party today and Roland you and Will have to go into town and see what gossip is floating around.” She shooed them all away.  
“What about me?”  
“You and Ruby will be helping me with the sewing today. I'm trying to work on Violet's wedding dress and I was never very good at embroidery but you seem to enjoy it.”  
“They are finally getting married?!”  
“Yes after my naughty boy knocked the girl up.”  
Emma's hand flew to her mouth. “He didn't?”  
“He did but they were already planning to marry. He was trying to make it special and he wanted you here too.”  
She blushed.   
“Luckily you can't tell and it will be in a few days. Hence the need to get it finished.” Regina hurried them through the village to her home. It wasn't anything special, but it was supported by four trees making the back of the house wider than the front. We set up in the ground room and sat around the fire. Regina gathered up what she needed and passed the white gown over to me. She'd clearly marked what was wanted and Emma was able to start at once while Regina and Ruby worked on fixing a large pile of clothing.   
They spent the whole day working and chatting. Regina filled the girls in on what they had missed and Emma told Regina about life in the castle.   
“You shouldn't be having to go through this Emma. You could always not go back.”  
“My parent's would come for me. I'd hate to get you in to even more trouble.” Emma focused on her task.  
Regina chuckled. “Your mother knows better that to step foot in Sherwood. My magic is much to powerful here and Robin and the Merry Men know them much better any of your father's soldier's. We could keep you safe if you wanted to stay.”   
Emma blushed. She was very tempted, marrying Baelfire and moving in to the Dark Ones castle wasn't her idea of a happy ever after. She could see herself living here, mending clothes with Regina, cooking what the men brought back, maybe falling in love. An image of Killian popped in to her head and she blushed horribly.   
Ruby laughed. “Staying might be nice...”   
Emma smiled at Ruby, she was so in love with Will and he loved her just as much. Emma had always dreamed of having what they had. Settling down having a family. “I'll think about it Regina.”  
“The offer is always open for you.”


End file.
